


Rooftop Snow Day

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, gaiasanta 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: Cloud misses the snows of home. Zack to the rescue!(for waifujuju)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this on AO3 hahaha... here's the original post, with the tiny doodle included.  
> http://gaiasanta.tumblr.com/post/154927567225/rooftop-snow-day-for-waifujuju

Cloud had accepted that winters in Midgar were not going to be the snow-blanketed Nibelheim freeze fests he was used to. Midgar pretty much had one temperature (just warm enough to be uncomfortable) and two types of weather (smog and smog but there’s some rain). He’d lived with it for a couple years now, but every year, he still felt a pang of homesickness for the Nibel snows.

Cloud finally brought it up one sweaty December day as he was out on a lunch date with Zack. “Do you ever miss the snow?” he asked.

Zack looked away from the burger he’d been busily shoving in his mouth. “Snow?” He considered for a moment, his face twisting into that cute little thinking expression he had. “Well, I mean, I’ve only ever seen snow on missions, since it doesn’t snow in Gongaga. It snows like a bitch in Nibelheim, though, huh?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah. It feels so weird not to have it anymore, especially around the holidays.” He smiled bashfully and looked out the window. “My mom and I always built snowmen together for our Christmas card. We always made them look as much like us as possible. It was awesome.”

Zack perked up. “You miss it a lot?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah, I mean. It’s a big change.”

A big grin crossed Zack’s face as he reached for his boyfriend’s hand. “Maybe you’ll get to do it again.”

“What are you up to?” Cloud asked, leaning in with a matching smile.

“Oh, nothing,” Zack hummed in a way that clearly said it was something. “Just thinking out loud.”

“I’m sure.” Cloud rolled his eyes fondly and tossed a fry at him. Zack tried to catch it in his mouth and failed miserably. Adorable.

The conversation seemed to have been forgotten until the next week, when Zack texted to ask if Cloud was free at 10pm.

_“Yeah, technically,”_ Cloud replied. _”I have to sleep at some point.”_

_“come out 2 the rooftop overlook. promise its gon be goood. pllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzz?”_ Zack’s texts begged.

Cloud gave a fond sigh of resignation. It seemed like there was no escaping the wrath of Zack’s plan. _“Fine, I’ll be there soon.”_

_“bring gloves ok :) :) luv u”_

_“I love you too, Zack.”_

Cloud met him there about ten minutes later, looking around the empty space. Zack rushed up and greeted him with a bone-crushing hug. “You’re here!” he cried, spinning Cloud around.

“I certainly am. So what’s this all about?” Cloud asked.

Zack released him and dug through his pocket. “I heard you were missing home, so I figured out how I could bring home to you!” He flourished a bangle with four pieces of bright blue materia set in it. “Get ready to have your mind blown with the power of blizzaga, baby!”

Cloud raised an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“Watch and learn.” Zack put the bangle on. “Oh, and also it’s probably a good idea to step back.” Cloud did so, and the materia on the bangle glowed as Zack shot off the spell into the air. Furious winter winds blew as the ice crystal blossomed into many more and snow– real snow! –began blanketing the ground.

Cloud could only stare in awe as Zack trudged through the snow back to him. “You… Wow.”

“C’mon! You gotta show me how to build a snowman!” Zack cheered as he took Cloud’s hand.

“Snowman…?” Cloud echoed.

“For the Christmas card!” Zack dug up a broom and a box of hats, scarves, gloves, and twigs. “You said you used to make them with your mom, so we should make ‘em and send the pic to your mom!”

“Are you serious?”

“Course I’m serious! I’m a good boyfriend who pays attention to things you like!”

“You sure are.” Cloud leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Now, step one, put on a hat.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Zack flipped his long hair. “With this mane?”

“The cold is gonna get to you quick if you don’t,” Cloud insisted. “Come on, you’ll look great in a winter hat.”

“Fine,” Zack huffed, snatching a fluffy pink beanie and tugging it on. “Better?”

“Much.”

The rest of the evening was spent with a snowman-making tutorial that ended in two snowmen that were made to look like themselves. Cloud proudly perched a broom in his snow Zack’s twig hand. “Check it out! It’s the Buster Sword!”

“No no,” Zack took the broom-sword from the snow Zack’s shoulder with a wide grin, “I got a better idea.” He broke the broom over his knee and tossed away the stick. He settled the bristles in the head of the snow Cloud. “There we go!” he declared proudly. “What’s my Spike without his spikes?”

Cloud laughed. “That’s supposed to be my hair?”

“What, you don’t like it?” Zack cocked his head.

“I do, I do,” Cloud assured him. “But that means now we have to find something for your hair.”

Zack thought a moment, then brightened up. “I got a plan.” He slipped off his hat and ran his fingers through his long hair. “Nothing like the real deal, right? My hair goes, hm, about mid-back, so it should be long enough to do this!” He lined up back-to-back with the snow Zack and tossed his hair over its head. “How’s it look?”

“Ridiculous.” Cloud slapped Zack on the shoulder and began adjusting the snowman’s hairstyle. “Just like the real thing.”

Zack clapped. “Good! Now let’s get the picture before my neck freezes off.”

“It wouldn’t freeze off, you would just get frostbite.”

“Whatever! Just take it before you have two frozen Zack Fairs on your hands!”

“Alright, alright.” Cloud pulled out his phone and readied the camera. “Say ‘I’m forcing Cloud to send a Christmas card to his mom’!”

Zack attempted to do so for all three pictures, each time striking a different pose as the flash went off.

“All done,” Cloud finally told him, having found a picture he liked. “Come see!”

Zack was at his side in an instant. “It’s perfect! You gotta send it to your mom ASAP!”

“Well, she’s probably asleep by now.” Cloud tucked his phone back into his pocket and slung an arm around Zack’s waist. “And besides, I still have to show you the best part of making snowmen.”

“Whazzat?” Zack asked, face bright with excitement.

“Having a cup of cocoa and cuddling someone you love,” Cloud told him, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yes! I am so in!” Zack cheered, and kissed Cloud.


End file.
